Charged particle beam devices typified by an electron microscope are used as a device configured to observe a fine object. Among them, a charged particle beam device that measures a pattern formed on a semiconductor wafer or inspects a defect is provided with a stage having a large size in X Y directions along with a size increase of the semiconductor wafer. Meanwhile, a charged particle beam device used for process management and the like in a mass production process of semiconductor devices is required to have high throughput. In order to realize the high throughput, it is desirable to perform beam irradiation for measurement or inspection immediately after stage movement, but there is a case where it is difficult to irradiate a proper position with a beam due to an image deviation (drift) generated after the stage movement.
PTL 1 describes a method of obtaining a cross correlation function between two images by image processing of a reference image and a comparative image which are acquired in advance and calculating an image drift by searching a maximum intensity position of the cross-correlation function. According to this method, it is possible to accurately calculate an image drift amount in accordance with a shifted period even in the case of a sample having a periodic structure such as an atomic arrangement.
PTL 2 discloses a stage device including a laser measurement system capable of identifying a position of a stage. In a stage device disclosed in PTL 2, a method of correcting a beam irradiation position in accordance with position identification using a laser measurement system for a problem that a stop position drifts due to thermal expansion caused by a thermal change of a ball screw forming the stage, a change of friction of a contact surface of an ultrasonic motor, and the like.